


Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

by MagicalApostacy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Latino McCree, M/M, Pining Hanzo, Rating May Change, other characters mentioned in passing, theres not enough pining hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalApostacy/pseuds/MagicalApostacy
Summary: Hanzo is restless after a successful mission in Dorado, Jesse is always ready for shenanigans.





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fan work I've done for a long time and it's been really fun to work on! Follow me on tumblr for art and stuff @ magical-apostacy ❤❤

The mission in Dorado had been an overall success.

With Winston busy maintaining political peace, and with the Soldier being too recognizable south of the border, it was unanimously decided that Jesse McCree lead the covert operation. He didn't know the streets well, but he knew the language fluently and had worked covert ops for most of his career. The obvious choice, Hanzo had agreed.

The mission was simple, really. A street festival was being used to cover a weapons shipment, with Los Muertos being the receiving party. Without even alarming the public or stopping the festival, McCree and Genji had singled out the offenders and brought them down without a single casualty. Dr. Ziegler and Hanzo had not been needed by the end of the evening, and Hanzo suspected that might be part of the reason he felt so restless now. 

The make-shift base in Dorado was small, an old mission turned museum, now serving yet another new purpose of housing the vigilantes. The rooms themselves were not uncomfortable, and yet Hanzo found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, metal heels clicking against the stone floor as he bounced his leg. It was late, and even though the lively music from the festival could still be heard in the street, the agents had decided to retire for the evening. A fitting end to a successful day. Still, it made no difference to Hanzo. Anxiety still gnawed at the edge of his thoughts, steadily climbing inward. Inactivity made him restless, and the smooth mission made him suspicious. He eyed the flask he had stashed in the guitar case he used for his bow, but decided against it. A cigarette, however, he would allow. He grabbed the pack from the nightstand and put it in the pocket of his sweatpants, where his lighter already was. He didn't bother putting his hair back up as he left his room. 

The corridor was short and led immediately out to the courtyard, overlooking a warm ocean sparkling with stars and the golden light of lanterns. To his surprise, McCree was at the railing with a cigarette of his own, still dressed in his “party clothes” from the evening. No hat and no chaps, but he had kept the boots.

Hanzo would be lying if he said there was nothing between the gunslinger and himself. They had been fast friends, much to the surprise of everyone else, Genji especially. They trained together, drank together, exchanging one ridiculous story for another night after night. Hanzo was close with other members of the team, to Hana, Lucío, Satya, and Genji of course, but Jesse McCree was one of the best friends Hanzo had ever known. That being said, as it had been so long since he was so close to anyone, his feelings were taking a strict turn away from platonic. He bottled it up as much as he could without avoiding McCree, but it was difficult to say the least. He felt so at peace with Jesse, safer than he’d felt since he was a boy. Every smile sparked warmth in his chest and every day it was getting harder to hide it away. But he did, even when it hurt. It was a miracle enough that anyone at the base even spoke to him, he wouldn’t test fate by seeking out romance. No one wants a killer’s heart.

Jesse must have heard Hanzo approach, as he patted a spot on the wall next to him, an invitation to join him. The sound jolted Hanzo from his thoughts and from his melancholy as he walked.

“Buenas noches.” Jesse spoke through spiced plume of smoke. Hanzo pulled out his own cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag before he replied.

“Good evening.” He said, exhaling out his nose. The lazy way the tendrils dissipated seemed to calm him for a moment, floating away in a salty sea breeze. “Why are you not in bed?” 

“Ain't no rest for the wicked, darlin’.” He drawled in that deep, dark voice. Hanzo succeeded in suppressing a blush at the sound of the nickname, but not at suppressing a shiver from the timber of his voice alone.

He spared a glance to his left, indulging in the other man’s strong profile. He had always been handsome, but tonight he had nearly stopped Hanzo’s heart. He had trimmed his beard and foregone his hat, displaying a mop luxurious chocolate curls that looked so soft it ached to not touch. It was easier to see his eyes without the hat, so warm that any light reflected off of them seem to come back gold. He was breathtaking, Hanzo thought, and he couldn't manage to brush it off this time. 

“You oughtta be in bed too, cariño, Lena’s pickin’ us up at first light.” McCree said, finally meeting Hanzo’s eyes. “You feelin’ alright?”

“I am simply restless. Without cause, it would seem.”

“Ain’t like you to worry without cause.”

Hanzo gave a short laugh at that, taking another drag. “I am always worried. It is a personality trait at this point.” McCree chuckled at that, a soft smile on his lips even though his eyes seemed calculating. 

“I got somethin’ on my face?” He asked, that smirk in his eyes giving away that he knew he didn't. 

Hanzo laughed again, despite his nerves at being caught staring. This had been going on for a while now, a friendship sprinkled with harmless flirting. Though Hanzo assumed if Jesse knew he had genuine feelings for him than he would desist his teasing.

“You look beautiful.” Hanzo said without much thought. The other man’s answering smile was nothing short of radiant. It lit up his whole face, crinkled his eyes as he tried to hide behind his hands. Hanzo tried to burn the image into his memory as best he could.

I think I love you 

The thought didn’t stop him in his tracks. He already knew. But in the moment it threatened to overwhelm him as he beamed up at his friend with a teary-eyed smile. Hopefully he couldn’t see.

“You wanna go back out? To the party, I mean.” Jesse asked, stubbing out his cigarillo, a giddy energy replacing the grogginess from before.

Hanzo looked down at his state of undress, wearing sweatpants and one of his only athletic shirts. 

“I'll let you get your duds back on, then you can meet me back out here. If you want to, I mean, I know it'll be an early mornin’ tomorrow-”

“Jesse.” Hanzo interrupted, holding a hand up before the other man could get too caught up in a nervous ramble. “Let me change clothes and we can go wherever you want. On one condition.”

“What's that?”

“Do not leave my side for even a second, Jesse McCree, my Spanish is terrible.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, mi corazón.”


	2. Homme Fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo tells a spicy story

Despite being well into the night, the festivities in Dorado only seemed to fortify. Hanzo and McCree strolled side by side, looking at stalls full of brightly colored knick-knacks while Jesse chatted animatedly in Spanish with the shopkeepers. Hanzo didn't follow the conversation, but enjoyed the way the romantic vowels and rolling consonants sounded in the other man’s voice. In English McCree’s drawl made everything sound syrupy, and his Spanish was just as smooth, one no less beguiling than the other. 

McCree turned back to Hanzo and held out some sort of candy that turned out to be more heat than sweet, the taste predominantly chili and lime.

“All I'm sayin’ is, I got a hunch you're rowdier than you let on, Shimada. You got to have some crazy stories, you're just too shy to tell ‘em.” McCree said with a sly grin. He had been trying to pry tall tales from the other man the majority of the time they had been sightseeing.

“I already told you, a world class assassin has no room for mischief.” Hanzo said confidently, although he feared his smirk did little to cover up the fact that he had a thousand stories, ones that were only humorous if the listener was not sensitive to the topic of murder. The most outrageous stories were always the ones where his bow was unneeded or cumbersome. 

“You gotta give me somethin’, you’re bounty is creepin’ up on mine. Must mean you've had some close calls.” McCree continued, walking with long strides until he plopped down at the edge of a fountain, gesturing for Hanzo to sit next to him as he ate another one of the candies.

Hanzo sighed as he sat next to his friend, a small smile on his face as he decided which story he was going to tell.

“One of the last jobs I worked was in Eastern Europe, I could not recall the name of the place if I tried. All the same my target was a local husband and wife. They were business moguls, most of their money came from a mining company they co-operated. They were blue-blooded, owned the majority of the village, held above the law.”

“Sounds like Yakuza.” 

“You are right.” Hanzo agreed. “Though this place was the opposite of Japan if I have ever seen one. There were no buildings above a story high, all wooden or brick, in a valley away from the forest. The whole place seemed to be that mine, a handful of cottages, a cemetery, and a mansion. There were no vantage points for miles, hardly any light to see by at night. I had already accepted the job, so I got a little creative.”

“Can I guess?” McCree asked excitedly. Hanzo was helpless to comply, utterly taken by boyish charm.

“You can have two guesses.” 

“Got a job as a waiter, poisoned their food?”

“No. But in hindsight that might have worked too. Maybe.” Hanzo laughed. “Though it seems juvenile.”

“Broke into the house? Knifed ‘em?”

“That is much closer.” he sighed. “I am embarrassed to tell the rest.” He flustered, gratefully taking a swig from McCree’s flask as soon as he offered it. Tequila instead of whiskey this time. He didn’t like it as much but he wasn’t going to be picky under these particular circumstances

“The security of their home was the best money could buy, all hard light and these enormous dogs. I’m sure if they stood they would be bigger than me. I could have broken in if I wanted to, I suppose, but I thought it would be easier if they invited me in.”

“What, you just like, seduce them or some shit?” McCree laughed, meaning to poke fun at him, not serious in the slightest. Hanzo was as stoic as ever, meeting him dead in the eye. 

“Yes.”

“WHAT.” 

“It was by far one of the most unusual experiences of my entire life. I slit their throats at the end of the..- festivities. I had a knife strapped somewhere, probably my leg. The townspeople who found them insisted it was a vampire attack of all things. I believe I have a screenshot of the news story on my holopad.” 

McCree simply gaped, but a slow smile was making its way across his face. Normally, McCree would smile and Hanzo would melt, but this one he did not like at all. “Do not tell Genji.” Hanzo said, suddenly serious as his friends grin bordered on mischievous. 

“Aw, come on, sweetheart. ” He pouted. It was adorable and Hanzo wanted to smoosh the other man's face into an even more exaggerated one.

“You must have wilder stories than that, cowboy.” he said, stealing another swig of tequila and standing. They really should head back to the base. It was nearly 2:30.

McCree practically lept up, snagging his flask out of Hanzo’s hand and leading him by the arm back in the direction of the old mission, making him blush furiously at the contact. His cologne was nice. “SO, do you wanna hear about the time Genji and I got stuck in quicksand, or the time I robbed that train, or the time I snuck three habanero peppers into Morrison’s dinner on an undercover stakeout?” McCree asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually me inspired by the fleet of vampire hanzo fics??? why are their so many??? its growing on me tho


End file.
